Watchmen: Sacrifice
by gounder
Summary: Un hombre que deberá reunir a sus antiguos compañeros para salvar al mundo a cambio del mayor de los precios...su vida.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo **

Nunca he sido una persona violenta, ha decir verdad, siempre he sido el débil del grupo, Rorschach estaba a mi lado para salvarme de los demonios que atacaban de la ciudad.

Y Laurie estaba a mi lado para vencer a mis propios demonios internos.

Pero ahora, ya no tengo a ninguno de los dos, los he perdido, al mismo tiempo junto con Nueva York entera.

Me siento perdido, realmente dudo que haya algo que pueda hacer, en un tiempo creí en caballeros enmascarados que salvaban el mundo, luego, como siempre, tuve miedo y finalmente volví a creer en ellos.

Para acabar perdido y solo en una ciudad muerta, fantasmal.

Me pregunto si John sabía la verdad de todo esto o si Adrian podría haberlo evitado, ellos tenía el poder, el control para hacerlo.

Tal y como dijo Adrian, mi único triunfo era no poder salvar a la tierra y ahora he perdido toda una ciudad por mi incompetencia.

Pero puedo arreglarlo, lo se, solo tengo que tener el valor y la fuerza para usar aquello que ni siquiera John y Adrian se atrevieron a usar jamás, algo que solo el más estúpido de los hombres usaría.

El poder de retrospectro.

Ahora, mirando el cuerpo de Laurie, comprendo la fatalidad de vivir solo en todo este caos.

Ahora entiendo el porque de las acciones que estoy apunto de hacer.

Por cariño a Rorschach, un buen amigo que murió por sus creencias, usare este poder para darle la vida que siempre se mereció.

Por respeto a la Tierra y sus habitantes, salvare el mundo que me vio nacer y ahora me vera morir.

Por amor a Laurie, la persona que siempre he querido y siempre voy a querer, usare este poder para verla feliz, conmigo o sin mi.

Mi nombre es Dan Dreiberg y hoy voy a morir.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Walter Kovacks no podía creer que su vida fuese mejor, tenía una esposa, hijos, Nueva York era una ciudad completamente limpia.

Realmente increíble para un hombre que empezó con nada.

Pero aún así, había algo en la vida de Walter que no terminaba de hacerlo feliz, algún sentimiento de pena extraña cada vez que pasaba por un edificio.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que conocía a quien vivía o había vivido allí, como si esta persona fuera importante para él.

Así que aquí estaba, en el edificio, preparado para encontrar a quien quiera que le estaba dando dolores de cabeza y pesadillas sobre un mundo inhumano.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Si…bueno, es que necesito saber quien vive en esta casa.

-¿Aquí? Nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

Walter vio la mirada del hombre mayor, era triste, sombría, como si hubiera algo más detrás de esa respuesta, la respuesta que él necesitaba realmente.

-¿Seguro? Vera siempre que paso por aquí tengo la sensación de que…

-No puedo ayudarle, lo siento.

El hombre cerró la puerta dejando a Walter sin más que decir, estaba enfadado y mucho por aquel encuentro pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Iba a encontrar a la persona que le estaba haciendo la vida un infierno y entonces acabaría con todas sus molestias.

Detrás de la puerta, un solo hombre conocía la historia de todo un héroe, una persona por la que nadie aposto y que demostró que solo la fuerza de voluntad, podía contra todo el mal del mundo.

-Oh Daniel, ojala estuvieras aquí para ver tu gran triunfo.

Pero no estaba, nunca lo estaría, Daniel Dreibreg estaba muerto para este mundo.

Era más de media noche cuando Walter decidió dejar de buscar en los alrededores de la ciudad, no había nada que le aclarara su dilema y por lo tanto, no podría saber que hay detrás de su nueva obsesión.

-¿Mira que tenemos aquí? ¿Cómo te va, amigo?

-Disculpe creo que se equivoca de persona.

-No…eres Rorschach.

Parecía una locura lo que le estaba pasando, ese nombre era como si lo llamaran Walter y aún así no terminaba de saber el porque.

-Se equivoca, soy Walter Kovacks.

-No, eres Rorschach y ahora me pagaras todo lo que me has hecho.

El hombre se abalanzo sobre él propinándole una patada en el estomago que le hizo doblarse de dolor, podía notar como su estomago se retorcía en respuesta y la sangre salía despedida de su boca.

-Maldito psicópata asesino.

Walter se protegió con las manos e intento apartar al hombre sin éxito, no entendía nada y su primer pensamiento fue su mujer y sus hijos, jamás los vería de nuevo.

Hasta que algo aparto a su atacante de un golpe seco, haciendo retumbar sus huesos contra la dura pared.

-Te advertí que te apartaras de él.

Walter apenas veía al enmascarado que le había salvado, era alto, su traje negro, parecido al de un búho con toques de murciélago y su pose, entre infernal e infantil.

Había tanto de familiar en él.

-¡Se merece la muerte!

-Lárgate antes de que te mate aquí y ahora.

El hombre no pareció hacerle caso mientras se abalanzaba sobre Walter de nuevo, esta vez con la clara intención de matarlo.

Pero el enmascarado agarro su brazo y con un giro magistral, se lo partió dejándolo dolorido en el suelo.

-Lo digo muy en serio, vete.

El atacante de Walter miro al enmascarado una vez más antes de arrastrarse por las calles sin decir nada más, Walter estaba a salvo…de momento.

-Gracias.

-Vuelve a casa, Walter, tu mujer y tus hijos te esperan.

Había algo terriblemente familiar en él, su pose, su caminar, el tono de su voz, es como si todo lo hubiera visto y oído antes, como si conociera a ese hombre.

-¡Espera! ¿Nos conocemos?

El enmascarado solo se giro mostrando una media sonrisa entristecida y siguió con su camino sin decir una palabra más.

Mientras Walter volvía a casa, más confundido y decidido que nunca, el enmascarado lo miraba con una gran nostalgia.

Sabía que pronto Walter sabría la verdad y todo por lo que él había luchado quedaría en nada si decidían ayudarlo.

Pero nadie mejor que él conocía a Walter Kovacks y Laurel Juspeczyk, solo esperaba que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

Y que aunque no pudiera volver a ser quien era, rezaba para que ellos no perdieran jamás su identidad.


End file.
